moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Evylyn Sunrunner
Evylyn Sunrunner, once a proud High Elf is now a Death Knight of the New Horde that stands at the Head of the House of Sunrunner. This serves as a place holder till I am finished with who and what made her and to where she is today. (also so a particular Guild that I love ever so dearly would get off my case <3) =Description= ---- Many would see her is vile, disgusting, like any normal Sin'dorei should. An abomination, a painful reminder of what happened several years ago that lost a great many of people. To others, an abomination regardless, well oppose to some of the Forsaken that still cling to their loyalties of the Scourge. This woman, regardless of her slowly decaying form, was a Veteran of the War that cost so many lives, that enslaved so many un-lives. Then once again a Veteran of the Scourge before her Will was returned to her. One may view her is disgusting, but it still wouldn't stop one from turning their nose away so easily. There was a chill in the air around her, a play on the exposed skin. Pale and icy cold to the touch. The tint of death clung to her with faded tan to light deathly blue. Along her back held darken marks of tribal that moved along her body in a natural flow. Enhancing her natural curves delicately. Even now, one can barely see the two disastrously scars along her body. Down her shoulder to her chest and one that looked as if it would cut her in half. These two tell a story... she might tell you. Speaking of those natural curves, one my assume that she was well shaped. Perfect hour glass in form and quiet busty. How far from the truth. The Death Knight held a phantom shape of her former life, hits of such an hourglass form that was only off with mere inches. Just by genetics alone, her from was scrawny, malnourished looking. She was dead after all. Even in death, there are no perfection. If one chose to get closer, looking over with sheer curiosity, they would see her features. Those icy blue eyes emotionless, distant. Every so often one would notice a glitter of lavender as the true owner of this body faded and one possessing being takes over. Around her eyes, the only marks one could see are tribal near her eyes... scars, glowing softly with that runic energy. The closer one gets to the woman, the air around grows colder. Yet in the mix of decay and corpse dust there is a hint of plum blossoms wafted in the air. Something she held on since living, well since the actual owner of this body lived. Bits of snowy white hair peaked out of her hood, if on is on, a slight wave and rather well kept. Those who knew this woman before... could start seeing that... this wasn't the same Death Knight that they had known so long ago... =History= ---- TBA Titles (TBA) Scourge General New Matriarch of Sunrunner Knight of the Ebon Blade Matriarch of Sunrunner Lady Lich Lady of Shadows Dark Lady =Personality= ---- TBA Relationships TBA Category:Characters Category:Brethren Category:High Elf Category:House of Sunrunner Category:Undead Category:Order of the Ebon Blade Category:Death Knights